Conventionally, game devices for business use and home use have been widely spread. With such a game device, for example, the user (player) can play a race game by a vehicle such as a car, etc.
In such a race game, for example, the user generally operates a controller or the like, and drives a virtual vehicle (an F1 machine, a stock car, or the like), which runs on a virtual race course, to a predetermined goal point, vying for the time taken (drive time) or vying with other virtual vehicles for earlier arrival.
Further, a technique for a race game device which enables even a user not experienced in game operations to play a race game with relatively simple operations, has also been disclosed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).    Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H11-114222 (pp. 2-3, FIG. 1)